clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Clothing
Clothes are optional items that penguins can wear. Most clothes can only be purchased by members. Clothes can be bought in the Gift Shop (Catalog name: Penguin Style), the Sport Shop (Catalog name: Snow and Sports), and the Stage (Catalog name: The Costume Trunk). On special occasions, some clothing items can be collected for free in various areas. These are the items that Non-Members can receive. These are normally found in or on Free Item Stands, which are found in various popular areas, such as the Town. Special Actions Some clothes, when worn, allow penguins to do special actions instead of dancing or waving. Note: to perform these actions, the penguin must not be wearing anything else unless otherwise stated. *Blue, Red, or Green Propeller Cap The penguin hovers above the ground. (Works with the jetpack on as well) *Maracas/Festive Maracas The penguin shakes maracas. *Hardhat, Red Construction Hat, or Miner's Helmet and/or Construction Vest The penguin pulls out a jackhammer and drills the ground. (when using the Red Construction Hat, you will have a red drill,works with a black puffle as well) *Hawaiian Lei (red or blue) and/or Grass Skirt The penguin does a hula dance. *Chef Hat (works with Pizza Apron on as well) The penguin tosses pizza dough. *Coffee Apron The penguin pours a cup of coffee. *Water Wings (orange or blue) and/or Inflatable Duck Ring (yellow or green) The penguin moves in a swimming motion. *Lasso (works with any cowboy/girl hat as well) The penguin swings the lasso around. *Matador Outfit (works with Black Cowboy Hat on as well) The penguin waves a red cloth. *Lifeguard Whistle/ Silver Whistle (works with any clothing with it) Wave and you can blow the whistle. *Clown Suit and Clown Wig (works with Clown Shoes on as well) The penguin juggles beanbags. *Tour Guide Hat Wave to hold up a sign that says "TOURS HERE". Also allows to give a tour. *Red/Blue Face Painting Wave to hold up a sign that says "GO RED" or "GO BLUE". *Any instruments (works with the marching band hat as well) The penguin plays the instrument. *Ice Cream Apron (works with Newspaper Hat on as well) The penguin serves a scoop of ice cream. *Fire Fighter Jacket (works with Fire Fighter Hat on as well) The penguin pours water from a hose. *Fishing Rod (works with any clothing with it) Sit with it to start "fishing" *Paddle-Ball Toy Wave to paddle the ball. *Referee Shirt Wave to hold a sign that says GOAL *Bell/Silver Bell (works with any other clothing with it) Wave to ring the bell. *Super Hero Suit, Cape (blue/pink only), and Mask (blue/pink only) Wave to hold energy ball. *Camera Wave to take a picture. *Rescue Squad Helmet & Uniform Wave to hold a sign that says RESCUE SQUAD *Crook & Flail Wave to cross arms (Works with Pharaoh Costume, Pharaoh Headdress and/or Mummy Costume) *Blacksmith Apron Dance to pound on an anvil *Goldsmith Apron Dance to pound on a golden anvil (Works with the Ninja mask as well) *Lifeguard Vest Dance to move in a swimming motion (similar to the water wings and inflatable duck ring) *Soccer Ball (works with the soccer jerseys and cleats) Dance to kick football/soccer ball. *Conductor's Tuxedo and Bow tie Dance to Conduct(Notably, this is the first dance that has your penguin have their back to the screen) *Painter Overalls Dance to paint (similar to conducting) *Rad Scientist Costume Dance to pour a chemical into a bottle, then it explodes. (Works with the scientist wig) *MP3000 Makes Music Note When Dancing. (Works with and Without Clothes On.) *Book Sit with a Book and your Penguin will read it. (Works with and Without Clothes On.) *Laptop Sit with a Laptop and your penguin will open it and use it. Similar to reading a Book. (Works with any clothes on) *Gong Dance while holding a gong to hit it, making a low pitched noise *Baker's Apron and Chefs Hat Dance to pull out a cake. *Ninja Suit and ninja mask (works with amulet to) Turns penguin invisible. *Ninja Suit, ninja mask, and Cloud Wave Bracers (works with an amulet to) Wave to make a poof of smoke then penguin turns invisible. *Boombox Makes penguin break dance. If wearing other items, penguin will dance regularly, but the boombox will still emit notes. *Pet Shop Staff Apron Dance to pour some Puffle-O's in a pet food container. *Rake Dance to dig up the ground and make a flower appear. (Works with straw hat and overalls.) *Ghost Costume and Flashlight Ghost Costume starts to glow. *Binoculars Wave to look through the binoculars. *Jet Pack (works with any Propeller Cap) Dance to hover above the ground. If you're wearing a propeller cap you will see the both propeller cap spinning and the Jet Pack with fire. *Cowbell Dance while holding a cowbell to hit it, making a low-pitched noise. *Tree costume Wave to decorate the tree (works with any clothing) *Fire Ninja Suit ( Fiery Helmet, Lava Mask, Magma Coat, Flame Sandals and/or Amulet) If you wave, it will turn invisible with a fire (Similar to the Cloud Bracer action). If you dance, it will hold a fre in each flipper. Jobs Add more! In the Gift Shop catalog, there will be a special Job available. These Jobs can allow you to preform certain actions and will make Penguins play pretend. Somtimes, free items are released which can be used for the Jobs. Please note that they are not games and they will not earn you coins. *Rescue Squad **Snowboarding Helmet **Rescue Jacket *Blacksmith **Blacksmith Apron *Coffee Waiter **Coffee Apron *Miner **Hard Hat (Non-Members can wear the Miner Hat or the Red Hard Hat) **Construction Vest *Lifeguard **Lifeguard outfit *Music Director **Conductor tuxedo **Bowtie *Pizza Chef **Chef Hat **Pizza Apron *Firefighter **Firefighter jacket **Firefighter hat *Painter **Painter suit *Rad Scientist **Rad Scientist Costume **Rad Scientist Wig *Shoveler **Snow Shovel *Baker **Baker's Apron **Chef Hat Gallery of Special Dances Image:Hula Dancing.jpg|Hula dancing Image:Floating.png|Red Propeller Cap (same action for the Blue and Green Propeller Cap) Image:Propeller_cap_jetpack.png|Green Propeller Cap and Jetpack. (Both were given at Festival of Flight) Image:Shaking.png|Maracas Image:Redhammer.png|Red Hard Hat Image:Regularhammer.png|Mining Helmet Image:Hawaian.png|Hawaiian lei Image:Pizzathrow.png|Chef hat/Pizza apron Image:Coffee.png|Coffee apron Image:Swimming.png|Water wings/inflatable duck File:Solo Swimmer.PNG|Inflatable Duck Image:Lasso.jpg|Lasso Image:Me_me_reading_book.png|The Blue Book Image:Lifeguard_whistle.png|Lifeguard whistle Image:Tourguide.png|Tour guide hat Image:Facepaint.png|Facepaint Image:Solo Ice Cream.PNG|Ice cream apron Image:Firefighter.png|Firefighter jacket/hat Image:Paddleball.png|Paddleball toy Image:Referee.png|Referee shirt Image:Shakingbell.png|Bell Image:Sggg.jpg|Super hero suit, cape or mask Image:Camera.png|Camera Image:Rescuesquad.png|Rescue squad helmet/uniform Image:Crookflail.jpg|Pharaoh Costume, Pharaoh Headdress, Crook & Flail/Mummy Costume, Crook & Flail Image:Blacksmithing.png|Blacksmith Apron Image:Laptop_Penguin.png|The Laptop, one of the most expensive items, it costs 1800 coins. Image:Orkesteri.png|Acoustic or electric guitar, drumsticks and violin Image:Tuba.jpg|Tuba Image:Psa.jpg|Pet Shop Staff Apron Image:Mebreak.jpg|Boom Box Image:Painter.jpg|Painter Suit Image:Rad.jpg|Rad Scientist Costume Image:Cake.jpg|Chef Hat/Cake Apron Image:Ninjac.jpg|Ninja mask/Ninja suit Image:Gong.jpg|Gong Image:Allins.jpg|Sunbrust Accoustic Guitar, Pink Electric Guitar, Trumpet Image:Soccerred.jpg|Soccer Ball/Soccer Jersey (red)/Cleats NOTE:Soccer is called football in many areas. Image:Soccerblue.jpg|Soccer Ball/Soccer Jersey (blue)/Cleats NOTE:Soccer is called football in many areas. Image:Accordian.jpg|Accordian Image:Rake.png|Rake Image:Ekib_Diggin.jpg|Shovel Image:Ekib_Fishin.jpg|Fishing Rod Image:Ekib_Ghost.jpg|Ghost and Flashlight Image:Clown_Ekib.jpg|Clown Suit, Clown Shoes, Clown Wig Image:Binoclulars.jpg|Binoculars Image:Goldsmith_Apron.png|The Goldsmith Apron with the Ninja Mask File:Solo Dween Tree in game.PNG|Christmas Tree Trivia *Using WPE Pro, then you can use one of these while wearing another item (i.e. Black hoodie, tuft wig, sunglasses, shoes, and a guitar). Please note that doing so is against the Club Penguin rules. *Many penguins express their rareness by wearing very old items. * Category:Club Penguin Category:Items